Bricks of Clay
by ReneesWings
Summary: Gibbs has run off to Mexico, Director Shepherd is running an operation built solely on revenge and Tony's starting to wonder where his loyalties actually lie. He needs back up. He needs it now.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I've had bumming around for a while. This has nothing to do with any story I've ever written and I'm pretty much throwing out any cannon that been established because I'm feeling spectacularly special today and there are things I want to explore. Anyways. New Story! And I promise this one won't take 9 months to write.**

**That's enough time to make a baby.  
****Babies are terrifying.  
****Very cute.  
****But scary.  
****No babies for me. My boyfriend/ "I'm going to marry you someday Renee you just wait" significant other says he wants Renee babies. I keep telling him I was a horrible child. A straight up heathen. A beast with braids.  
No one listens to me.  
I love babies. But none for me.  
Anyway. I don't even know where that train of thought came from.**

**New story!**

_Bricks of Clay_

Someone needed to fix that damn leak.

Tony grumbled and pushed his face deeper into the stack of papers scattered across Gibbs' desk, trying to ignore the drops of water that kept hitting the back of his neck.

He was fairly certain this counted as torture in some parts of the world.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that he couldn't continue sleeping on his boss' desk.

No. His desk.

This was his desk.

Two months and he still hadn't gotten the hang of that idea.

He also hadn't gotten used to the fact that the bloody pipe was still leaking.

He shifted slightly to stop the water from hitting him. Cracking open one eye he glared at the drips. It was splattering on the reports now.

Not like that mattered though.

Tony sighed and pushed himself up, leaning back in the chair and rubbing his hand down his face.

Damn he was tired.

He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to face the still waiting stack of papers covering the desktop.

This was such a mess.

He reached out and began to restack the papers, trying to sort them into some kind of order.

He had come out of the directors office to find them dropped unceremoniously on his desk and his team gone home for the night. McGee's papers were intermingled with Ziva's, his neat ordered handwriting stained by coffee and Ziva's tight slanted scrawl randomly filled with Hebrew. At least McGee looked like he was still trying.

Her's wasn't even fully complete, he could tell where she got sick of the bureaucraticness of it all.

Like he enjoyed the bureaucracy.

Tony shook his head and squinted at the pages. It looked like all the information was there, in one way or another. He could fill in the blanks.

He glanced over at the clock, it was approaching five in the morning. Tony groaned and stretched. He had been here hours, since his date with Jeanne had wrapped up early. She had taken one look at him and ordered him to go home and get some rest. He claimed late night paper grading and early morning tutoring, and she had given him that look. The one where her eyebrow arched and her lips gathered to the side. The one that always made him want to gather her in his arms and breathe in her natural perfume.

He had smiled and kissed and ran his fingers through her hair, promising to go home and sleep for hours, dreaming of her, obviously. Tony dropped her off at home, waved until he turned around the corner and then drove directly to the office.

He stood and tried to work out the soreness gathering in tight muscles. There wasn't much of a point going home now, he'd have to be back in here in a couple hours anyway, and the reports still needed to be filed and corrected. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a clean shirt, he could clean up in the biohazard showers, no one would know the difference.

It wouldn't be the first time he stayed here all night since everything had gone to shit.

And it probably wouldn't be the last.

Xxx

Tony jaunted up the steps. Ten minute shower, clean clothes and a package of nuts from the vending machine.

He was good to go.

"You ever go home Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony glanced to the edge of the room and smiled at the older custodian. Paul had been working for the building since before Tony had ever joined NCIS. He had always been friendly, happy.

"Hey Mr. Loggins. How are you this morning?"

Paul smiled at him and chided him quietly.

"It's Paul, Agent DiNozzo. We've been through this. And I'm good. Better than you at any rate."

Tony leaned against the half wall, rubbing his back over the edge trying to reveal the itch between his shoulder blades.

"Tony then. And I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a fine specimen of manhood."

Paul chuckled and reached down to the bottom shelf of his cart.

"A fine specimen that's about to tip over."

He pulled out a drink carrier and handed the weary agent a large cup of coffee.

Tony blinked once and took the steaming beverage with a smile.

"Thanks Paul."

He nodded and grinned, leaning against his cart, relaxed.

"You need to go home and get some rest Tony, you're here all the time."

Tony shook his head, gulping the scorching coffee and trying to ignore the burn down his throat.

He needed to wake up.

"I'm just doing my job, Paul."

The man frowned at him, wrinkles around his mouth pressing deeper into his face.

"Does your job involve living in the building? When was the last time you were home for more than just a change of clothes?"

Tony looked down into the cup and didn't answer.

Paul sighed at his silence.

Tony brightened slightly, looking eagerly at the other man.

"How's your daughter doing?"

Paul laughed and dug into his wallet, passing a photo over.

"Had twins yesterday morning. Two girls. Brian had photos out soon as they were breathing fresh air. I still can't get that e-mail figured out so my wife printed them out for me. Aren't the gorgeous?"

Tony smiled at the photo. Two babies, tinier than he could imagine were curled in close to a red-heads chest. Skin folding over sleeping faces, cheeks pink as anything he had seen. And the woman looked content, happy, staring up at her husband with unfiltered joy.

Tony swallowed hard and passed the picture back.

"They're beautiful. Congratulations."

Paul beamed as he carefully folded the photo back into his wallet.

"She's going to have her hands full, going to be just like her and her sister."

Tony laughed and Paul dug through the supplies on his cart.

"They were such a handful, thought Cheryl could tear her hair out before they were going to make it to high school." Paul frowned at him and pulled a white bag from a shelf, drawing a bagel from it and handing it over. He pointed to the peanuts in Tony's hand grumbled. "Those are not your breakfast."

Tony took a half step back and shook his head.

"I'm not taking your food Paul."

He clasped the younger man's shoulder, forcing the pastry into his hand before continuing down the hall.

"Bought enough for two. You've beat me here everyday the past week and brought breakfast two days ago. Just returning the favor."

Tony looked after him in regret before murmuring thank you and taking a bite of the cooling bread. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, Paul had always been a nice fellow, they would always chat when Tony would pull all nighters.

He was grateful for the continued kindness.

It was becoming a rare thing.

Between the side remarks and the looks of blatant disgust from the team, he was clinging to any positive attention he could get.

Not _the _team.

His team.

He didn't know what they wanted anymore.

It certainly wasn't him.

And Gibbs didn't seem like he was coming back anytime soon.

He rolled his eyes and popped his back, it didn't matter. He was what they got, so he would have to do.

At least until this assignment was over.

Then if they still wanted him gone…

Well...he would see.

He knew this was difficult for them too. They missed Gibbs. And he most definitely wasn't Gibbs. They were all doing the best they could.

He was doing his best.

They understood that.

They had too.

Xxx

Tony leaned closer to the body, studying the fingers brushing the edges of the ditch, black with waste. He shook his head and sighed. The boy, he really couldn't be called anything more than that, was on his first leave. Coming home to see his mother.

Tony closed his eyes and titled his head back, searching for a clean breath of air in the crisp fall afternoon, something not tainted by the death of the young naval man. The sounds of the busy street behind him and the mutterings from the golf course a few yards away that was in the process of being cleared broke the silence. He didn't understand how a street so busy, so filled with people could miss this poor kid for what looked to be the better part of a week. There were houses just a block away.

"What do we have my dear boy?"

Tony shook off the thought and smiled, turning his face to the doctor, seeing the older man tut as he tried to navigate the uneven terrain. He pivoted and pointed to the left, gesturing to the clean path he had made after clearing the scene.

"Looks like blunt force trauma Duck. Just need you to make sure. Looks like he's been here a couple days. We're still searching for an I.D."

Ducky managed to gain access to the muddy ground Tony was kneeling and leaned on the younger man's offered shoulder while Tony continued to snap photos.

The doctor winced looking at the state of the man half buried in the dirt and sighed heavily.

So much waste.

"Where is Timothy? Could he help Mr. Palmer with the gurney, I'm not sure he can get it down here alone. Those people at the golf course are still refusing to let us use their green to get everything across and I don't want to make this young man wait any longer."

Tony stood and popped his back, pealing his gloves off and slipping them in waste bag.

"I'll help him Duck."

Ducky opened his mouth to object but then looked around. The local police force was drifting around the perimeter, looking down at him and Tony with curiosity and Mr. Palmer struggling to get the gurney out of the truck and of course the yet to be named navy-man, but no Timothy. Come to think of it, no Ziva either.

"Anthony? Where is Timothy?"

Tony shrugged and started up the hill.

"Running late."

"And Ziva?"

"Also late."

Ducky frowned but before he could anything a strange noise started to come from the body.

"Anthony?"

Tony swung back immediately and moved Ducky behind himself, bracing himself for anything.

"Is it...buzzing?"

Tony nodded shortly and approached the body carefully. He pulled a pen from his pants pocket and cautiously opened the man's lips.

"Bees?"

Tony stared as the fat bees came swarming out of the man's mouth.

"Anthony...his nose."

Tony swallowed hard when he saw the insects creeping out of his nostrils as well. Taking a deep breath, Tony squeezed his eyes closed tightly. This is why people hate Mondays.

"Okay Duck. Head back up to Jimmy, we need some protective gear before we move the body. I don't want to run the risk of someone getting stung."

Ducky nodded and started back up the hill, scrambling for a foothold. Tony followed his footsteps, swatting at any bees that came too close to the doctor. They weren't attacking, they were just defending the body. Which meant that this just got a lot more difficult.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Ducky scurried over to Palmer to explain the situation and Tony pulled out his phone.

"_Lo?_"

"McGee?"

_"What Tony?"_

"What do you know about bees?"

_"What? Tony I don't want to joke right now. I'm at lunch with Ziva, we'll talk when I get back to the office."_

Tony bit back his frustration. Getting angry wasn't the way to solve this problem, he needed to stay calm and understanding.

He could do that.

"No McGee. I need you at the crime scene right now. We can't move our body; it's full of bees. I need hazmat suits and somewhere to transfer the insects until I figure out if they're evidence or simply a really bad case of nature being a poorly timed bitch."

He could hear McGee sigh over the line and say something to Ziva. He was almost positive he didn't want to hear her response.

_"Fine. We'll be right there."_

The line disconnected and Tony stared at his phone with some dissatisfaction.

Things were going to get better.

Or he was going to shoot somebody.

Possibly himself.

_Deep breath in. Deep breath out. I am the rain hitting the dust. I am the ice on the tree limb. I am out of my damn mind. _

Jeanne swore by her "stress easing mind melts". To him, anything using the term "mind melt" was something from a 50's B horror flick that should be avoided at all costs.

He smiled quietly, letting the edges of his lips just barely turn up. He knew he was becoming dangerously attached to Jeanne. He was balancing a very dangerous line.

And sometimes he just didn't care.

Tony began to pace down the street, away from the smell of death and noise of a morbid crowd, working out sore and tired muscles while he waited for the rest of his team. He wasn't sure how they were able to justify a lunch break when they hadn't even made it in yet today, though it was possible they had been at the office all morning instead of the crime scene. Maybe they had never gotten his voicemail telling them were to go. Or his texts.

They could have gotten lost.

But if they did how did they know where to come without asking Tony where he was?

He sighed, so deep it felt like it came rushing from his toes.

Sometimes it felt like his entire life was a sigh. Just one giant breath of air rushing out of his lungs in a gasp of frustration and hurt.

Wincing he sped up. That wasn't a metaphor he wanted to dwell on.

Speaking of dwelling.

Tony looking up. He had wandered quite a few blocks waiting for his agents.

He could still see the crime scene a couple hundred yards behind him but he was now in the middle of a residential area.

He shook his head harshly, he needed to stay focused. He was no good to his team if he couldn't do his job and pay attention. Not to mention if Jenny believed he was slacking she would pull him from the undercover and that would be months of work wasted.

Or at least… he hoped she would pull him. It was quite possible she would keep him regardless of his ability to safely do the job. The longer he worked this mission, the more he observed her follow the movement of The Frog, the more he became concerned that this was on obsession. A dangerous one. And he didn't want to be caught in the middle when it all came to head.

"Hello."

Tony blinked once and looked down. He had drifted off again, caught up in Frogs and directors and potential betrayal.

He really needed to stop doing that.

There was a little girl standing in front of him. Brown pig-tails and the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. Freckles and a slightly gap-toothed smile. She grinned at him and waved bravely, not a lick of caution or any evidence of stranger danger awareness. Her jeans had mud splattered all over the knees and there were tear tracks on dirt streaked cheeks. She seemed unaware to her previous distress though and smiled up at Tony like he was the sun itself.

Tony quirked and grin and crouched down, getting on eye level with the child. He wasn't exactly...good with kids. They tended to avoid him or roll their eyes at him. Or just plain not like him. He kept his voice soft and his posture relaxed. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he certainly didn't want to scare her.

"Hi there."

She beamed at him, obviously happy he had finally acknowledged her.

"I'm Emily. What's your name?"

"I'm Speci- Tony. I'm Tony."

She nodded and pointed to his belt.

"Are you a police man?"

He looked down in confusion before noticing his badge clipped to his belt. His wallet had been destroyed a week ago and he had never gotten around to replacing it so he had just been keeping the most obvious part of his identification on his waist. It was bright on the waistband of his back-up jeans and glinted through his button up shirt.

He grinned down at the badge. He hadn't dressed this relaxed since Kate was around. Maybe he was turning out more like Gibbs than he thought. It had been weeks since he had worn a suit jacket.

_Focus Tony._

"Yes I'm a police man. Well not anymore, I'm a Special Agent. NCIS. But I guess that wouldn't matter to you… um..." He was _not_ good with kids. "Yes. I'm a police man. Are you alright?"

She giggled at him and grabbed his hand. He stared down at it in surprise. Her nails were painted a light purple, and only about half of each nail was painted, like whoever had done it didn't know what they were doing. She rocked their hands back and forth pointed up the street.

"Are you with all those other policemen? What are they doing?"

Tony stared at the group of officers guarding the crime scene. He may not know a whole lot about kids, but he did know you didn't talk to them about potential murders. Or dead bodies. Or bugs. Or bugs coming out of dead bodies.

"They're…keeping people safe. That's what policemen do."

She nodded, accepting that completely before turning back to Tony.

"Can you help me find my dad?"

Tony's mouth opened in shock then snapped closed. She was lost? How long had she been out here? Had she been kidnapped? Was she abandoned? Neglected? What kind of father would let his daughter just-

Oh. The kid was talking.

And she didn't seem traumatized.

"And then I heard the bell Daddy hooked to her collar so I chased her under Mrs. Nash's fence and then I ended up on the wrong street and I turned left because left takes me home but I got my left confused with my right so I went right instead and then there was a really big truck I thought it might hit me so I ran away and then I got really lost and I might have started to cry but that's alright because my dad says crying just means you can be happier later and there's nothing wrong with it."

She paused there, her face scrunching up and she studied Tony seriously and he suddenly wondered if she was seeing something he wasn't.

"Do you think it's okay to cry?"

Tony blinked twice and then nodded slowly, a little unsure of the right answer. If he said yes would she start crying? If he said no would he scar her for life? He didn't know how to talk to kids!

"I… I think that crying is fine. If you feel like you need to cry, and it'll make you feel better. And I suppose… I suppose sometimes you just need to. Yeah. There's nothing wrong with crying."

She squeezed his hand tighter and nodded before starting to talk again.

"Well I cried for a little bit, but then I saw you walking and I was scared again because my daddy says I should never talk to strangers and I should never go anywhere with them but then I saw your police badge and daddy says police will always help you and if you're ever in trouble just ask them and they will take care of you and won't let anything help you and they will always get you back to your family. So will you take me back to my dad?"

She looked up at him expectantly and waited patiently while Tony worked on processing all of that.

"Um. Of course. Do you know your address?"

She looked at him like he had personally insulted her and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Of course you do. Silly question. Let me call my friends to let them know where I am going, and then we'll get you home, alright?"

She nodded and Tony straightened, surprised to see that she still hadn't released his hand.

He pulled out his phone and paused. McGee would probably accuse him of slacking out of work and give him more shit, and Ziva more than likely wouldn't even answer her phone.

Ducky would do. Hopefully he would be back before they all got there anyway.

_"Hello? Anthony?"_

"Hey Duck. I uh…" he glanced down at Emily, trying to figure out how to explain this to the doctor. The little girl began to jump up and down and reached up.

"Are you talking to a real duck?!"

Tony's lips quirked and he glanced at the phone before handing it down to the child.

"A British duck."

"Hello?"

Tony could hear Ducky's startled reply and listened as Emily regaled him with the story of meeting Tony.

"And he's going to take me home!… uh huh… okay. It was nice to talk to you too! Goodbye Mr. Ducky!"

She handed the phone back to Tony with a smile and he took it trying not to laugh.

"Duck?"

_"She is charming. I take it you'll be back as soon as you get the dear girl home?"_

"As soon as I can."  
_"I'll handle things here then."_

"Thanks Duck."  
He ended the call and started down the street, listening to Emily's excited chatter. She skipped alongside him, his fingers still interlaced with hers while she bounced with the joy only found within children.

This was nice.

It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like he was a hero.

Xxx

His daughter was missing.

She was gone.

What on earth was he going to do? His daughter. His baby. She was all he had, he couldn't… there wasn't… he didn't know…

Anything could happen.

Emily was a beautiful little girl. Curious, bright and lovely as spring.

Perfect target.

Anyone, _anyone_, could see her and decide that they wanted, that they could take and then, and then…

He swallowed hard, dropping his head between his knees and trying not to vomit.

He was trained to solve problems like this, but it had never been _his_ daughter. Never _his_ baby. Not _his_ Emily.

He couldn't lose his daughter.

Tobias turned the other way down the street. Maybe she had gone North.

She had to be somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the last line of this chapter, if someone can get it, I will truly love you.  
****I'm going out of town on Friday and I'll be gone till Tuesday so the next update probably won't be till next week. Sorry about the delay!**

So this was supposed to be published last night, but apparently the world was going end. Honestly. There were aliens and robots and chicken nuggets. I had to do some impress backflips and recite Robert Creeley poems until the aliens retreated and the robots self destructed. I'm surprised you all didn't see it on the news.  
In no way, shape or form did I fall asleep and forget.

No. It was aliens. And robots. And poetry.  
I promise. 

"There it is! That's my house!"

Tony smiled as she ran forward, pulling his hand along with her. He jogged next to her, keeping up easily as they stepped up to the clean and comfortable front porch. She swung open the screen door and yelled into the house.

"Daddy! I'm home!"

It was silent.

Tony frowned and glanced into the front door. The lights were still on and there was a telephone dropped on the hall floor. It looked like the person had just disappeared. He tried to stamp down the worry, the father was probably looking for his daughter, and frantic out of his mind.

"Emily. Does your dad know you were playing outside?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Biscuit and I always play outside. Dad usually plays with us but he got a 'portant phone call so he went to the kitchen. He watches out the back window and waves at us so I can still see him. He gets phone calls a lot but he doesn't always answer when I'm here, he says I'm more special."

Tony smiled down at her. From the uneven pigtails to the half done nails, it was easy to see that whoever the father was, he wasn't experienced at it, but also obvious was the love that was given to the child. Emily was happy and taken care of she clearly thought the world of her father.

"Your dad's a smart guy, you're a lot more special than any phone call." Tony turned out of the house so he could look back down the street but he didn't see anyone. "Did you tell him you were chasing after..."

He knew she was going after something, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. He looked down at the girl questioningly and she frowned at him, disappointment obvious.

"Biscuit. Tony didn't you listen?"

He grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry Emily. I'm pretty forgetful."

She shook her head at him and flopped on the steps.

"I shouted at him but he might not have heard me."

Tony blew out a rush of air and narrowed his eyes before joining her on the steps.

"You're going to have one worried dad kiddo."

She nodded mournfully.

"He promised me ice-cream too. Since I have to go home tomorrow, we always go ice-cream on our last night. We might not now if he's mad."

"Go home?"

The stirring of worry shifted under his skin again.

"Yeah. I can only stay with my dad a couple weekends." She kicked her feet against the sidewalk and chewed on her lip. "I stay with my mom the rest of the time. They don't love each other."

Oh. Tony felt a rush of relief followed by remorse. He was reassured once again, she wasn't a victim. But divorce was terrible on children.

And he was a little concerned about himself. Had he become so jaded that he would never see anything but the possibility of the horror? The terrible and fear?

What was he becoming?

He shuddered slightly and turned his attention back to the forlorn little girl.

That was something to think about later.

More than likely in the middle of the night, when he couldn't sleep and all he could do is wonder what his life was turning into and where all the joy had gone.

Emily. Focus.

" Just because they don't leave each other doesn't mean they don't love you."

Emily leaned into his shoulder, surprising him. Tony tensed up, unsure of what to do. Should he hug her? Pat on her the head? He had never been in this situation before.

Emily didn't seem to notice her hesitation, she stared out into the yard.

"That's what dad says. Think he loves me enough to still get ice-cream? He's going to be awful mad. Last time I made him mad, I didn't get dessert the whole weekend."

"I bet he'll be so excited to see you that he takes you straight to the shop to get some." And if he had to drop some rather strong hints to make that happen, then so be it. Tony paused, tilting his head to the side. "What did you do?"

"I tried to paint the dog blue."

Tony chocked back a snort and shook his head. Emily looked up at him, her eyes wide and imploring.

"If we go get ice-cream will you come too?"

He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Thanks Emily, but once your dad gets back I have to get back to work, I'm going to be in big trouble with my…friends."

She puzzled over that for a minute before looking up at him.

"But why, you shouldn't get in trouble for-"

"Emily?!"

She looked up and squealed, running down the stairs and across the lawn. A man came sprinting up the grass, intent on the child coming at him. She flung herself into the arms of a middle aged man with grey spread profusely through his hair. Tony stood and smiled at the reunion and started after the girl, ready to introduce himself, reassure the father and be on his way.

He made it half way across the lawn before he realized.

"Fornell?"

Tobias tensed up, his hand moving to his hip. Someone was here with Emily. Was this a threat, something to show how easy it was to get to his daughter. How easy it would be to get to her again?

He searched for a gun that he never wanted to use when his daughter was around when the voice reached him.

"Whoa Tobias, don't get trigger happy on me. Unless of course you're mad that I brought her home."

Tobias stared at the younger man in shock.

That was DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo. Hid in a body-bag, makes his life living hell whenever he steps in the navy yard, follows Gibbs like a puppy DiNozzo.

Except Gibbs wasn't here anymore.

He had heard there was some power shifting in NCIS, Tony had been given the reigns rather abruptly.

Must be why he looked so damn tired.

But it didn't explain why the hell was he on his lawn.

"DiNutso? What are you doing here?"

Emily tugged on his shoulder, pointing to Tony excitedly.

"That's Tony daddy! He saved me! He found me and brought me home."

Tony smiled widely and fought off laughter. Tobias was a dad. Tobias was a man who bought ice cream and said it was okay to cry and had a dog named Biscuit and probably painted her nails that terrible color of purple and was loved by his daughter and… and that was wonderful.

Tony's face softened and he stepped forward. He offered a hand and shook a hesitant Tobias'.

"I'm glad I was able to help Emily." He ruffled her ponytails. "It was nice to meet you, next time I see you let's let your dad in on the visit."

She flung her arms out, almost making Tobias lose his balance and drew Tony into a hug, pulling the three of them into a strange conjoined knot and bringing the two agents closer than they ever desired to be. Tony ignored the fact that Tobias' face was squishing into his shoulder and gently hugged the girl back.

"Thank you Tony."

"Anytime Emily." He nodded to the still shocked and silent Fornell. "Nice to see you Tobias."

He pulled away and started back down the street. Boy were McGee and Ziva going to be pissed.

"Hey DiNutso!"

Tony turned and glanced back at the little family, curious. Fornell had apparently finally shook his shock.

"Thank you."

Tony smiled and bowed at the waist before disappearing toward his crime scene. Tobias cradled Emily close to his chest took a shaky breath. Without letting go of her he whispered into her hair.

"Are you alright? Did anyone bother you? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"I'm fine daddy. I found Tony really quick, but I can't find Biscuit. He's lost."

Tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes. The fear of being lost and joy of meeting Tony were starting to wear off and now she was suddenly faced with the realization that her dog was missing.

Tobias laughed, ignoring the edge of hysteria.

"Biscuit is in the back room. He showed back up two minutes after you left." He pulled Emily away from himself and looked at her sternly. Well… as sternly as he could manage.

"Emily Grace Fornell. Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me young lady?"

She smiled and cuddled back into his collar.

"Yes daddy."

Xxx

Tony jogged back to the crime scene and slid under the crime scene tape, smiling as McGee came up the hill with a definite spring to his step.

"Where've you been."

"I-"

Ziva popped her head from behind a van and sneered.

"Ducky said he was 'helping a charming young lady return home.' So he's been out meeting bimbos while we've been doing all the work."

Tony frowned and was about to correct her when Jimmy came running up.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Jimmy, if I have to ask you to call me Tony one more time I'm having it tattooed on your wrist and people ask why it's there I'm going to tell them you have a undying man love for me and what will agent Lee think of that."

Jimmy gapped and paled.

"A-Agent Lee? Why-Why would I care what she thinks?"

Tony rolled his eyes and waved his hand toward the assistant.

"What do you want Palmer?"

"Oh, um, the bee...stuff is here."

"Bee stuff? We found a solution?"

MeGee stepped up and pinned him with a glare.

"Yes Tony, while you were out making new 'friends', we've been taking care of our little problem here. We're putting the bees to sleep and transferring them and the hive to a secure place until we figure out if they're relevant."

Tony brushed off the insult and nodded, moving on to the case.

"Fantastic. Where's Ducky?"

McGee pointed to autopsy truck and sauntered over to Ziva. Tony shook his head and started to the truck, Palmer quick on his heels.

"Agent-Tony?"

"Agent Tony? I suppose that's a start. What's up Jimmy?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

He paused, obviously surprised in having the question turned back on him.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just… I'm worried about you."

Tony stopped and looked at the gremlin, one eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"You're worried? Why?"

Jimmy looked at the ground and stuttered a couple times before mustering his courage and looking Tony in the eye, speaking in a rush.

"You look terrible. You're tired and worn out and you're always at work and you seem to be doing more than even Agent G-Gibbs did… and no one seems concerned."

Jimmy's voice grew progressively quieter until Tony could barely hear it and he felt something inside of him shift when he realized that even Palmer could tell that he was wearing down and no one seemed bothered or offered to help.

"That's not true."

Jimmy looked at him doubtfully and Tony clasped his shoulder.

"You're concerned. That's more than I had before."

Tony smiled and hurried on forward, waving down Ducky.

"Hey Duck! We're getting somewhere!"

Xxx

Tony smiled as the body was finally packed into the back of Ducky's truck.

Now the bees.

He turned to them and started chewing on the inside of his cheek. They were all sleep (hopefully) and put into a special box that wouldn't allow them out (supposedly) and would be good for transport to a place that would hold them until they were sure they weren't part of the case (thankfully).

And then… they would donate them to a bee farm?

He shook his head.

They would cross that bridge when they came to it.

His uncle Harold always liked bugs, maybe he knew a place they could go, didn't he sponsor a butterfly sanctuary?

He had a vague memory of being chased down by giant winged bugs and shuddered.

Once again. Bridge to cross later.

"Okay team!" He clapped his hands and drew the reluctant attention of his agents. "Here's the plan. Tim, I'm e-mailing you directions to… Papa Jay's organic Honey and Jam Farm… wow. Run our buzzing buddies down there for me...and pick up some strawberry jam. Zi- I need you to finish with the photos, while I-"

"Have you not already shot the scene?"

Ziva looked at him disdainfully. He pointed his pen at her, keeping his face cheerful and voice light.

High expectations were good. It meant they trusted him.

It was good.

It _was._

"I had started, but between securing the scene and discovering the hive I didn't finish."

"And meeting your new company for Friday night?"

His eye twitched.

"Ziva I-"

She huffed and turned away, pulling out her camera and stalking down the hill.

Tony sucked in his cheeks and swallowed hard.

It was fine. Everything was fine.

"Tony?"

"What McGee?"

"You weren't really getting a date were you? You were just trying to help a girl?"

Tony closed his eyes and nodded. He wondered if, just once in his life, there had ever existed a time where he hadn't had to explain himself.

Or when he had to explain himself, he was at least given the chance to do it fully.

McGee looked puzzled for a moment and then walked to the car without arguing. At least that was a nice change of pace. Tony began to pick his way down the incline, ready to finish getting everything they needed and just go home.

He crouched in the dirt and carefully began to sketch, trying to ignore the frustrated huffs coming from his teammate. He could have let her sketch the scene, but this was always something was good at. Something that centered him. And it reminded him of Kate. He didn't want to give that up. Didn't want to hand it over unless he had to. And he didn't want to explain that.

Ziva shoved past him to get another shot and almost knocked him over as he crouched over the imprint of the body. He couldn't figure out what her deal was with him anymore. It's not like he made her do anymore work than she did before, if anything now she did less. He didn't go nuts with the power he'd been given. He didn't even tease her as much.

He was trying to be a good team lead.

Gibbs thought he could do it.

Or, he supposed, what was left of Gibbs thought he could do it.

Tony leaned forward and paused when he saw a bootprint pressed firmly into the dirt. Someone had seen their John Doe.

Someone had left something behind.

Xxx

"See you later Agent DiNozzo."

Tony waved goodbye and Agent Treckson, absentmindedly reminding himself to ask about the other man's upcoming birthday. Forty-five was in a few days and as far as he could remember, the man would be spending it alone. The agent had gotten divorced last year and lost custody of his only son only months before after a very messy court battle.

Tony glanced up at the closing doors of the elevator and frowned. He should invite the man out for drinks sometime. Remind him what he still has. Or at least give him someone to commiserate with.

Yeah. Tomorrow, he'd invite the man for a beer.

Tony turned back to the pictures and studied them closer. Jeanne had called to cancel their plans that afternoon after a complicated trauma came in, prompting her to expand her shift, so there was nothing pulling him away from his desk.

As she explained it, the only way it could get more messy was if a goat was involved. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he assumed that was bad.

Tony tapped his finger against his lip, trying to pinpoint what was bothering him.

Sometime was wrong with this photo.

He gathered his mouth to side and leaned in closer.

Just on the edge of the photo. Was something…

Tony glanced at the window.

There was still some daylight.

He could head back to the crime scene. Look around. See what was missed.

He looked at the clock, it was approaching seven, McGee and Ziva had gone home hours ago. He could call them in, have them go with him…

Like that would go over well.

Gibbs wouldn't want him to go alone…

Tony chewed his lip briefly.

He was team lead.

He had to make the judgement calls.

He called McGee. Tapping his finger on the desk he waited patiently for him to pick up but it just went to voicemail.

"McGee, I'm heading back to the crime scene, I think we missed something. Call me back."

He snapped it shut and looked back out the window. Storm clouds were gathering. A storm would wash away any evidence that happened to remain.

Tony shook his head and grabbed his stuff.

If McGee called him back- wonderful. If he didn't- oh well.

He would check it out regardless and call it an early night.

Shower in his own bathroom tonight.

Xxx

Thunder rumbled ominously and fat rain drops hit him in the face as he stared up at the sky.

Tony sighed and shivered in the brisk breeze. It was unusually cold for September, and the rain wasn't helping. He rubbed his arms quickly, trying to warm up as he started towards the scene.

Tony slid down the embankment and looked at the photo in his hand. Hitting the ground hard, he landed in a large puddle of water. Tony glared down at it, trying not to curse nature, even if it hadn't been his friend that day.

_First bees now the storm of the century. _

He stood and tilted the photo, trying to see in the dim light.

The bush, far right side of the crime scene, just to the right of the tape. Technically wasn't even in the boundaries they had placed.

He dropped to his knees and looked under it curiously, the shadows making it difficult to see.

The rain was coming down hard now and he fully soaked.

With a gloved hand he grasped something and he lifted his penlight to see.

A wrench.

Blood on the end.

Smiling, he tried to block it from the rain best he could while sliding it into an evidence bag.

Ignoring the rain, he straightening and started back to the car.

He grinned to himself and smiled up to the pouring sky.

"One plus two plus one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this was written so quickly, I have no idea what horrible grammatical mistakes are in here. I beg your forgiveness.  
**

**And wonderful job for everyone who guessed Clue correctly. I love that movie. :)  
**

**Chapter 3!**

Tony tapped his foot impatiently while Abby waited for the computer to print out the bloodwork results.

"I don't need your negativity in here mister. You either need to learn to be patient or start figuring out how Gibbs was able to aim his timing." she eyed him critically. "He was never too early."

Tony sucked in his cheeks and reminded himself again and again that Abby wasn't who he was angry at.

"I'm working on Abs. There's only one Gibbs skill I can master at a time."

She sniffed and turned back to the computer.

He took a deep breath and stifled the cough and rose from the action. He hadn't been able to get out of his wet clothes for hours the night before. Once he had brought he evidence back to NCIS, gotten his properly categorized and assigned and called McGee to leave another message just in case the other agent came to crime scene expecting the find Tony it had been quite late. Then he had run into the early shift agents who had wanted to chat and he was never going to turn down the chance at friendly conversation.

By the time he got home his clothes had been nearly dry and he had barely the chance to shower before he needed to turn back around.

This was getting absolutely ridiculous.

He rubbed his chest gently, trying to relieve the ache and watching Abby carefully from the corner of his eye. He didn't think she would catch the action as she was focused on the picture of Gibbs hanging on the corner of the desk, but he didn't want to take the chance. The last thing he needed was someone fussing.

It didn't seem likely that anyone would, but he couldn't be too careful.

"Here we go. The blood on the end of wrench definitely belongs to your victim but we still don't have any hits on him. How is it the Navy doesn't have him filed. I thought it was protocol to have DNA on file once you joined?"

Tony leaned against the table, crossing his arms in front of himself and pressing them surreptitiously to his chest. Frowning he puzzled for a moment, studying the paper Abby handed him.

"Hmm… thanks Abs."

She smiled and watched him wander out of her lab, his eyes sharp and focused on the sheet in front of him.

She shook her head and turned back to the pictures scattered around her machines.

"He's trying Gibbs, but you need to come home. He's not you."

Xxx

"I'm not sure he's Navy."

McGee looked up from his computer and frowned.

"Pardon?"

Tony pointed to the paper and shook his head.

"Our victim. He may not be Navy. Or if he is it's possible he was AWOL. But that's facing some long odds."

Ziva leaned forward and stared at Tony curiously.

"Why do you say that?"

Tony pointed to the paper he had retrieved from Abby.

"He's HIV positive. That would have been picked up during a routine health check and logged. We can't find this guy anywhere and there's no way that wouldn't have been filed. That many people pressed together on a ship, the health risk is too great. So either he contracted it and didn't want anyone to know so he ran or he was never Navy to begin with and we have someone impersonating a sailor. Not to mention the fact that his fingerprints, dental work or blood work have come up a match. So either the Navy has made a serious paperwork snafu or he was never Navy to begin with."

Ziva frowned and stood, rounding her desk to look at the papers in Tony's hand.

"If he was Navy is it not possible that someone destroyed his records? Could this be a cover-up?"

Tony shrugged and tossed the papers on Gibbs' desk.

His desk. _His desk damn it!_

"That is an excellent question. I need you and McGee to head down to the docks. There is a ship there now that came in about a week ago to refuel and get new supplies. The timing would fit. Take our vic's picture, see if anyone's seen him or if anyone's missing. Maybe they can give us some answers."

McGee started to print out a picture but Ziva crossed her arms in front of herself and glared.

"And why cannot you do this? Tim and I have been here all morning while this is the first time we have seen you. Are you not planning to do any work today?"

Tony braced his feet and took a breath, ignoring the troubling way his chest ached at the motion.

"Excuse me Zeeeeva. But I in fact have been here for hours and I have my own leads to check out. Not to mention that what I do is none of your business and I am now your lead agent and you will _follow my orders._"

Ziva reared her head back and opened her mouth to reply but a call from above interrupted.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

Tony didn't look away from Ziva, he continued to stare at her, his green eyes sparking.

"Yes director."

"My office."

"Yes 'mam. Just need to straighten something out with my team."

She didn't answer but he could hear the click of her heals on the tile as she walked back into her office.

"Go to the docks Agent David."

Ziva stepped closer to, her nose brushing his.

"You are not my leader Tony."

He looked down at her, trying not to let the sadness in his eyes show.

"I didn't ask to be your leader Ziva but right now I'm all you got."

She narrowed her eyes but stepped away, storming from the bullpen.

"I suggest you get a move on McGee. Doesn't look like she's waiting."

He started towards the director's office, ignoring the looks he could feel following him.

"Tony."

He turned slightly, looking down at McGee from partially up the steps.

"Yeah?"

"I… nothing. I'll see you later."

Tony watched him go curiously then shook his head. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. That was wrong. He was supposed to take care of the team. Keep them safe and together. Driving them apart and adding to the stress of an already shaky situation wasn't going to help anyone.

He would find a way to make it up to Ziva.

But for now he had an expectant director to appease.

He paused outside of her door to straighten his button-up. It wasn't a suit. Hell it wasn't even a jacket. Pulling back his shoulders he smiled brightly.

He was confident.

He was competent.

He could do his job.

He hoped.

Tony knocked once on her door and then stepped in the darkly paneled room.

"Jenny?"

She smiled warmly at him but he kept his distance. He didn't trust the director. Not really. Not fully. Not when it came to this.

Not when it came to her judgement and his safety.

Not anymore.

"Hello Tony. How are you?"

"Wonderful and very busy. What can I do for you?"

She settled behind her desk and Tony was momentarily reminded of a bird resting on a nest. Smug and safe and completely in control.

"I'm looking for an update. Where are you with Jeanne? Is the relationship maturing? What does she know of her father's business? How close are you to meeting with him?"

Tony sighed and leaned against the business table in the center of the room. So much for this being a quick meeting.

"I'm progressing fine with Jeanne. I don't think she knows anything about what he father actually does. I think she's completely innocent in this. It would be best if we kept her out of it completely. Keep everything as clean as possible."

Jenny smiled knowingly and leaned back in her chair.

"You want to keep her out of it. Tell me Tony. Are you getting attached?"

Tony stiffened and coughed quietly into his hand.

"No. This is professional. I understand the mission. My viewpoint hasn't changed. I just don't think it is necessary to involve her with the takedown of her father. She isn't guilty of anything except loving a liar."

Tony looked away as he said this, trying not to hear the double application. Lies were wound into so much of Jeanne's life. Her father. Him. Everyone she loved made a living by lying to her. When the truth came out, would she ever recover?

Would she forgive him?

Could he ever forgive himself?

The director hummed distractedly.

"Regardless. How much longer until you meet with the Frog?"

Tony looked past her, staring out the window toward the bright fall day. The leaves were just beginning to change and the air was cool and brisk. The sky was that shade of blue that was so clean and bright that you couldn't bear to look away. He stared past the curtains and the streaked window pane.

"Soon. I'll meet with Benoit soon."

Xxx

Tobias stepped into the bullpen and glanced around the work area curiously. It was eerily quiet in the box of desks. Agents David and McGee were missing and their desks were oddly clean. DiNozzo's space was cluttered with papers and he stepped closer to get a better look. There were three different types of handwriting and some of it wasn't even legible. There were scattered cups half filled with coffee, a couple had mold beginning to form and he wrinkled his nose at it. He knew he had a habit of just grabbing whatever cup was closest and chugging the contents. He certainly hoped that DiNozzo didn't do the same.

He leaned closer to the surface and raised an eyebrow when he noticed a day log partially under the keyboard. Those numbers couldn't be right.

Glancing around himself to make sure no one was around, he slipped out his phone and snapped a photo.

Just to be sure.

"No Jeanne tomorrow sounds great. Yes eight. I got it. No I won't be late. Yes I promise. No lateness. I swear. I know. You too. Bye."

Tobias leaned against the desk and watched Tony enter the bullpen, snapped a phone closed and sliding it into his pocket. His hand was rubbing at his chest and his face was pale. The dark circles under his eyes were so intense that Fornell's mouth gaped slightly in surprise, wondering if the younger man actually found time to sleep.

Tony stretched, his eyes closed as his back popped loud enough for Tobias to hear across the room.

"A bit tense DiNozzo?"

Tony didn't open his eyes, but continued to stretch as he answered.

"Just limbering up." he shook himself briskly and sighed. Smiling wearily he greeted the FBI agent with confusion.

"What can I do for you Agent Fornell?"

Tobias stepped forward and offered a hand, stretching it across the empty space between them. Tony shook it hesitantly, utterly unsure of what was happening. Ever since the incident with Air Force One and the body bag on the highway, they had been anything but bosom buddies.

"I just wanted to speak to you about the other day, with Emily. I never got the chance to say thank you properly. I… I was… it...she..." Tobias took a breath and stood up straight, meeting the other agent's bemused eyes with determination. "I'm here to tell you you're eating dinner with Emily and I tonight to say thank you."

Tony blinked once and chuckled crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying desperately not to cough.

Not quite managing to hold it in, he managed to stifled it to a rough hem into his elbow as he backed away from Tobias.

"You're telling me I'm coming to dinner. Really Fornell, most of my dates aren't nearly as forceful. I'm not sure how I feel about the whole dominance thing."

Tobias smiled, seeing some of the lines of tension relax on Tony's face. He didn't know why DiNozzo looked so stressed or why seeing him like that bothered him so much, but he didn't like it.

"You'll be there and you'll like it. Besides, Emily was quite insistent. She convinced her mother to let her come back and everything and trust me, you can't make Diana do _anything._ You're coming over. My house. Seven o'clock. I trust you know your way by now?"  
Tony smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay Fornell. Seven o'clock. Sounds great. Wouldn't miss it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a maybe Navy man to bring to justice." He glanced up towards the balcony with an expression of mild disgust. "And a director to appease."

He bowed slightly at the waist and snatched a piece of paper from the desk before vanishing back towards the steps and to the office of Jenny Shepherd.

Tobias watched him go with intrigue. As far as he knew, DiNozzo had never interacted much with any of the directors. The MCRT, or Team Gibbs as everyone was likely to call them, seems to operate by their own rules and only Gibbs ever bothered with authority figures and that was usually just to tell them where to stick it.

Tobias rubbed his chin with interest. DiNozzo must be dealing with so many backlogged years of bureaucratic shit.

He did not envy the younger man his position. Fornell glanced back down at the man's desk and frowned. If his agents turned in case reports that looked like that he would kick their ass six ways to Sunday.

He chewed on his lip and wrinkled his brow, wondering just what was going on in the MCRT.

Xxx

Tony looked at the front door and swallowed hard.

This was a mistake.

A big mistake.

He should have said no.

But Tobias had been insistent and kind and he had been maybe too eager to speak to someone who didn't want something from him and who wasn't angry or disappointed with him and the idea of a nice quiet evening with people who might just like him for no other reason than the fact that he had done a nice thing was just too tempting for him to say no.

But he was dirty and tired and probably wasn't suited for nice company. He had ended up at the docks himself after McGee had called in frustrated and worried about Ziva's temper. He had forgotten his coat in the office as he had been forced to rush from the director's office immediately to his car to make sure Ziva didn't start an incident and then spent the day in the cold air chasing down sailers by himself while Ziva and McGee did more research.

Or at least he assumed they were doing research. When he got back to the office they were gone.

He honestly believed McGee did, at least his desk looked like he had been there a while.

He didn't know what to do.

He knew Gibbs wanted the team to stay together. More than anything he would have fought to keep the team as a working unit and he was _not_ going to be the reason it failed.

He was going to keep them together.

It didn't matter if Gibbs didn't remember that once upon a time they mattered to him. One day he will. One day he will remember that he does have a family and whether he comes back or not, he'll see they're still together.

And it'll matter.

They'll get things worked out.

They will.

Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door.

He was _so _tired.

He could leave.

Get back in his car, drive away. Sleep for hours and hours.

Ignore the burn in his chest and the ache in his head and the ever constant pounding behind his eyes that started the moment Gibbs handed him his badge and hadn't stopped for two damn months.

But that wasn't right.

And he wouldn't do that to Emily.

Tobias? Well...maybe.

But not Emily.

He took a deep breath and pulled himself back.

_Smile Tony. Bright and happy. You can do this. You always do this. Just for a couple hours. Just a few more hours. This will be nice. Just dinner with...friends. Dinner with friends. _

He knocked on the door and almost immediately it swung open.

"Hi Tony!"

Emily grabbed his spare hand and pulled him in, already chatting away as she led him through the house.

"-and that's the hallway and that's the broom closet but there are no brooms. Daddy's bad with brooms."

Tony grinned and squeezed Emily's hand gently.

"I'm pretty bad with brooms too."

"I'm not bad with brooms. I just don't need them. Dust doesn't enter this house."

Tony grinned when he saw Tobias standing in the kitchen with a red apron around his waist. Childish fingerprints in flaking paint was scattered over the fabric, from tiny fingerprints to thinner fingers, Tony could practically count the years of Emily's life on the apron skirt.

It was nice.

A little unsure of what to do with himself he offered out the pan he carried.

"Cake. Um… chocolate. Nothing special but..." he glanced down at Emily then back to an amused looking Tobias and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Chocolate cake."

Tobias smiled at him and pointed to a free spot on the counter.

Tony set it down and knocked his hands together nervously for a moment before Emily grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the table.

"Daddy said it'll be a little bit, do you want to play a game?"

Tony nodded and smiled as the little girl ran from the room, braids trailing behind her.

"She's sweet."

Tobias nodded from his place at the stove.

"Yes she is DiNozzo. The only good thing to come from Diana and I. Wouldn't trade her for anything."

Tony heard her come clattering back down a flight of steps and leaned back in his chair.

"I love Candyland."

She glowed up at him and Fornell smiled at him approvingly and Tony felt something cold and edgy inside himself relax.

This was a good decision.

Xxx

"And then to get away from the dog I had to jump a fence which landed me right in the middle of a street. I ran into a suburban and when I bounced back, I hit our suspect. Knocked him straight over."

Emily laughed at Tony's pantomime and Tobias smiled, but something inside of him twitched. Tony had been regaling him with stories of his most interesting crimes from the past few months (all of them kid friendly and very humorous in respect for Emily) but something but each of them had bothered him. He just hadn't been able to put his finger on it. It wasn't like he disbelieved him, no, he really did believe that DiNozzo was quite honest. It was something else.

"Tony?"

The younger man looked up, his tired eyes lighting up at the use of his first name. He had requested about half way through dinner that Tobias stop using DiNozzo in favor of Tony and it had done wonders in helping the other agent relax. Especially once Tobias had asked him to return the favor.

Oh Tobias wasn't stupid.

He could see the stress and worry and tension coming off Tony the moment he stepped through the door.

He didn't know what was causing it, but if something as simple as a first name could help relieve it, then so be it.

"Yes Tobias?"

"Where has Agent McGee when this happened?"

Tony's eyes shuttered.

"He was following another lead."

"And David?"

Tony's lips twitched and a dark shadow passed over his face.

"Ziva has her own way of wrapping a case."

Tobias nodded, glancing down at Emily was enraptured with the other man. He didn't want to get into a serious conversation with him now, not when things could get uncomfortable, but he could tell that something wasn't quite adding up.

Two somethings actually.

Tony looked abruptly uneasy and his hand was drifting towards his chest. He had been doing that most of the night, rubbing unconsciously at his chest and wincing when he looked anywhere near direct light.

"May I use your restroom please?"

He nodded and pointed down the hall, pushing down the feeling of trouble when Tony hurried to the little room.

"Is Tony okay daddy?"

Fornell nodded, his eyes watching the closed door carefully.

"He's fine sugar. Just tired."

"Tony's really nice."

Tobias smiled at her and ruffled braided hair affectionately.

"Yes he is, he's-"

He stopped abruptly and stood hearing the strangled noises from the bathroom.

"Emily stay here."

He ran down the hall and banged on the bathroom door.

"Tony? DiNozzo? Tony! Are you alright?"

Not hearing anything else but the horrible coughing the tried the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He pushed his way int the room and his jaw swung open when he saw the younger man. Tony was bent at the waist, his arms curled around his chest protectively. His face was white and the edges of his lips were tinged blue.

He lurched forward and grabbed the agent's shoulders, easing him down so he sat on the edge of the closed lid of the toilet.

"Breathe Tony. You're alright, I'm going to get you some help. Just breathe."

Tobias rubbed his hand up and down his back gently and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He didn't know what was going on but he was calling a doctor.

Right now.

He was dialing when a shaking hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the nomotion.

"No- I'm… I'm fine."

Tobias stared down at him in shock.

Fine was not the word he would choose to use.

"Tobias. I'm okay. Just a cough. They hit pretty hard every once in a while. But I'm okay. I promise. I'm alright."

Fornell closed the phone slowly and lowered himself down so he could see into Tony's eyes.

"Honestly. Don't even consider lying to me right now. What is going on? Are you alright?"

Tony smiled slightly, the edge of his mouth just barely pulling up.

"Honestly. Was out in the rain a little too long, ran around in the cold all day. My lungs have been… shaky for the past couple years. I'm okay. Just need some rest."

Tobias chewed on his cheek and helped the other man up.

"You need to see a doctor."

Tony nodded.

"I'll check in with Ducky first thing tomorrow. I'm awfully sorry, didn't mean to be a bother. I'll get out of your hair."

Tony started out of the tiny bathroom but Tobias grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in.

"Whoa there. Wait a minute. Who said anything about you leaving? You have nothing to apologize for. Sit your butt back on my couch we haven't had dessert yet."

Tony looked at him in surprise and Tobias smiled at him gently.

"Emily would be upset to see you go so abruptly. Frankly so would I. You've been good company. It's been nice having you. We'd like you to stay a while longer if you don't mind."

Tony smiled, bright and happy, and nodded shyly.

"I'd love to stay a bit. But I won't impose much longer."

Tobias shoved him gently back towards the living room.

"You're not imposing."

He followed Tony into the living room and smiled when the younger man sank on the couch next to his daughter.

"You okay Tony?"

Tony smiled at her kindly.

"I'm just perfect Em."

Fornell waved from the doorway.

"Help me with the cake Emily."  
She dashed after her father and into the kitchen happily joking with her dad while they scooped the dessert on plates.

Carrying her and Tony's cake carefully she started back into the room but stopped before entering the living room, almost causing Tobias to run into her.

"Emily?"

"Tony's asleep daddy."

Tobias looked up and smiled, amused.

Tony was out like a light on their couch. Still sitting up, his hands in his lap and chin on his chest.

Dead asleep.

"Yes he is."

Tobias stepped forward and pulled the blanket off his recliner. He draped it carefully over the NCIS agent and guided Emily out of the room.

"Let's let him sleep sweetie. He looks like he needs it."

Emily climbed onto the counter and bit into her cake, chocolate coating her cheeks.

"Tony's really nice."

Tobias looked into the living room and grinned.

"Yes. Yes he is."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Renee's Blog-  
It's been 43 days since I was last able to upload. The teacher's are still waging war and have now moved out their secret weapon known as "20 Page Research Project. Details are sketchy but we know three of them are due and the remaining students are losing their spirit. The teacher's superior- University- has also started sending out demoralizing propaganda known as "Student Loan notifications". We lost an entire study group to the paper work last week. I believe they have also begun conspiring with e-mail accounts to move all fanfiction notifications to Spam in an effort to make us forget about the lovely things we still have in the world. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Think of me and smile dear Readers. Think of me and smile. **

**Sorry guys. Didn't mean to make you wait so long. I've been running 16 hour days for the past few weeks and not a lot has gotten done except school. This has been written in bits and pieces over the past few weeks. I'll try to do better.**

I hope you all enjoy, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

**~Renee**

Tony groaned and drew his arms closer to his chest. He was so sore. His chest ached with every breath that he pulled in and his head was pounding.

But he was warm. Finally finally warm. And so comfortable. He didn't remember getting home but there was no way he was at his desk. His desk had a leak. And a really shitty chair.

He squeezed his eyes tighter. If he was home and he wasn't hearing an alarm then that probably wasn't a good sign.

He needed to get up.

Oh but he really didn't want to move.

_You have a case. And work to do. And Jeanne. _

Tony sighed and pealed his eyes open.

There was a dog on his lap.

Tony hit the back of the couch with a thump. A small shetland terrier lay on the cushion next to him, it's head resting on his legs and it's tail wagging slowly.

"Morning."

Tobias sat on the chair opposite the couch wearing a navy suit and a stern expression.

Tony blinked and looked from the FBI agent to the dog, trying to piece together his night.

"Fornell?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Now don't you start that again. It's Tobias."

He nodded slowly and pushed himself forward, attempting to stand off the couch but the dog wouldn't move.

"Want to um... call off the hounds here, Tobias?"

"Nope."

Tony looked at him in confusion. Fornell leaned back in his chair and studied the younger man with intense eyes.

"How long have you been sick?"

The NCIS agent turned his head away, not wanting to make contact with the other man.

"Tony. It's past hiding. You nearly blacked out in my bathroom after coughing up a lung and then you came out here and passed right out on my sofa. What's going on?"

Tony took a deep breath and winced.

"I'm fine Tobias. I things are just catching up to me. The plague screwed my immune system up and it can be hard to stay ahead of it. Spent too long in the rain and not enough time sleeping. I need some antibiotics and some rest. Simple fix."

"You haven't been to a doctor."

"That's not a question."

Tobias smiled and stood, stepping into the kitchen to retrieve the coffee he had made only minutes before Tony had woken up.

"No. You say you need rest. I get the feeling you're not getting much anymore."

Tony shrugged and stroked the ears of the dog, Biscuit, he now remembered.

"Busy. I'll get around to it."

Tobias stepped back in and handed the younger man some coffee and Tony took it with grateful eyes. He watched as the man he once looked at with disdain gulped the steaming beverage like it was the antidote for life and sighed when he reached the bottom.

Tony stared down at the coffee grounds and set the cup down, easing himself out from under Biscuit.

"Thank you Tobias. It was…" Tony blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at Fornell. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. You didn't have to let me stay, but thank you. It was very… kind of you."

Tobias took a step forward and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony. Don't spread it around NCIS, but if you ever need anything, give me a call. I'll help you out. Alright?"

Tony smiled and nodded.

"As long as you do the same. Have a good rest of your day Tobias."

Fornell watched Tony slipped out the front door and to his car with something like regret. Something was wrong. With the entire situation. He didn't know what it was yet, but it was something. In his stories McGee and David were never there. Abby was never mentioned and on those occasions when he used to be forced to follow Gibbs around NCIS he always saw DiNozzo and Scuito together. Even Doctor Mallard was barely touched upon. He had once thought Tony was a self-absorbed, entitled, undeserved favorite but the more time he spent with him the more he released that there was so much below the surface. A kindness. A sympathy for others. Intelligence and humor and a genuineness.

And he was tired.

And sick.

And he didn't seem like he was stopping for anything right now.

Tobias leaned against the doorframe and sipped his coffee. He would keep an eye Tony.

Because if Gibbs was Gibbs he would want him too.

Because no matter what, he still owed him.

Because it was the right thing to do.

And because right now, it didn't look like anyone else was.

Xxx

Tony walked quickly into the bullpen, his shoulders back and eyes forward. He wasn't late, not yet, but he didn't have time to go home and change so he was going to have to grab another spare shirt. This was probably his last.

"Did you not go home last night?"

Tony glanced over at McGee and stifled a groan. Of course. Now he shows up on time.

"Extenuating circumstances."

Tim stood, wandering over to where Tony was digging for a clean shirt.

"Did you have to go back to the crime scene again? I didn't see a missed call..."

McGee checked his phone worriedly and Tony smiled slightly, tossing his old shirt over his chair and pulling the new one over his head.

"No McWorrywort. I didn't go back to the scene. It had nothing to do with the case I-"

"Was with another one of your bimbos no doubt."

Tony frowned at Ziva and McGee stepped away from the team lead, his face going from worry to disgust.

"No Ziva, I was not with a girl."

She leaned against her desk and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You did not go home, you are in the same clothes and it doesn't look like you slept. We are investigators Tony, we are not stupid."

Tony slammed shut his desk drawer and snatched a bottle of Tylenol.

"That's right Agent David. You're investigators, so how about not assuming and running with the first thought. My personal life is my own and I-"

"Agent Dinozzo."

Tony spun on his heel and snapped. "What?"

Director Shepherd took a half step back on the balcony then raised on eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. "Everything alright?"

Tony ground his teeth and sucked in air so quickly that his nose whistled. "Yes ma'am. Just straightening out some misunderstandings. Anything you need?"

The woman eyed Ziva and McGee with curious eyes and shook her head. "Any progress on the case?"

He carefully didn't look at Ziva and McGee. "Yes actually. Now if you don't mind?"

She smiled, cold and expecting and turned back to her office.

"Tony?"

"What?"

He seemed to be unsure of what to land on. The directors constant insistence on Tony's presence, Tony's look of exhaustion and second day clothes, or the supposed break in the case. He finally appeared to settle on the case.

"We have a lead?"

Tony didn't tear his eyes away from the upper level and forced his clenched fists to relax.

"Possibly. Abby's checking something for me. Should be here any minute."

Ziva crossed her arms in front of her chest. "When were you planning on telling us this?"

Tony swiveled but had to grip the desk with one hand when the world tipped. Ziva was slipping in and out of focus and the bullpen was tilting crazily around her.

Seeing Ducky just moved up on the priority list.

"I don't know Agent David, maybe when you decided to do your job."

Ziva moved towards him but was interrupted by Abby running into the room.

"Tony!"

The agents continued to stare at each other but Tony kept his voice light when he answered the lab tech.

"What's up Ab?"

She hesitated when she saw how the two were standing, defensive and bristling. "Um… are you guys okay?"

_No. Nothing's okay. It hasn't been okay in a long time. _

"Yeah, everything's fabulous. What'cha got?"

She offered out the piece of the paper, eyeing them cautiously. "I got a hit on the bees, you asked me to double check them?"

Tony smiled and took the sheet, pacing back to lean on his desk. The letters skittered on the page, making it difficult to concentrate. His head was pounding and the hostility that was coming off of Ziva was making his neck tense up, ready for anything.

Abby waved her arms excitedly, leaning over Tony's shoulder to point at something on the paper. "You were right, there was pollen still on some of the bees. Calylophus berlandieri pollen to be exact."

McGee started to his computer. "Calylophus berlandieri?"

Tony leaned his head back and looked up towards the skylights. "Sundrops McGee. Little yellow flower native to Texas."

Abby and McGee stared at him in shock. "What?"

Tony shrugged and rubbed his upper lip. "Spent a lot of time growing up with the gardener. Always frustrated her that they didn't thrive in New York. They're native to the south."

Abby shrugged at McGee's look of confusion and turned back to Tony. "Alright then. Need anything else?"

Tony continued staring, feeling like there was something just on the edge of his knowledge. He was missing something really obvious and really important.

"No thank you Abby."

She nodded and looked to McGee with wide eyes. "Has Gibbs responded to any of your e-mails?"

_They've been e-mailing Gibbs?_

McGee shook his head with regret. "No. He may not be checking."

"Of course he's checking Timmy, he has to want to know what's happening around here. He's Gibbs."

Tony squeezed the back of his neck and tried not to let the sting of their words effect him.

"Guys, I miss Gibbs too, but we shouldn't bother him. He needs time-"

Abby scrunched up her face and sidled closer to McGee. "But Tony, he's had time. He needs to come home. You aren't supposed to lead this team, you're not right for it, and he knew that. He's going to come back. We just don't want him to think we forgot about him."

_She didn't mean that like it sounded. Abby wouldn't say something to hurt you. That just came out wrong. She didn't mean that you… she didn't mean it. _

Tony swallowed and nodded. "Okay Abby. E-mail away."

Tony turned away and looked down at his desk with empty eyes. He wondered idly if he would reach the point where words wouldn't hurt him anymore. If looks and mutters and thoughtlessness would roll off his back. Would he eventually become someone who just didn't care?

Xxx

Ducky eyed the young man for what seemed to be the hundredth time. There was something just off about this entire thing and more time he spend looking at the poor boy the more he believed the John Doe wasn't a Navy man at all, but just a poor fellow caught in something bigger than he planned.

Ducky rubbed his chin and leaned over the body, studying the young face curiously.

"Who are you my dear boy?"

"Working on it Duck."

The doctor glanced up to see Tony stepping into autopsy. He frowned seeing the agent. Here was another young man trapped in something he hadn't planned. Tony looked terrible. His face was pale, his natural glow washed out and overshadowed by the heavy circles drawn under his eyes.

He looked ill. He looked tired.

Anger bristled under his skin again. It wasn't right for Gibbs to do this to them. Just run off like that without a word of direction. Just a drop of the badge and a pat on the head. That wasn't how you leave your family. Tony was barely keeping his head above water, and the team were sharks circling around him and it was all thanks to the man who had pushed him off the plank to begin with.

Tony leaned on the table opposite of the victim and crossed his arms in front of chest wearily. "I think we're finally getting somewhere with this. Abby found some pollen on the bees that led back to flower native to Texas. The only place you can get it around here is a hot house downtown. A lot of greenhouses use bees as a source of natural pollination for their flowers so I'm going to swing down there with his picture, see if anyone's seen him."

Ducky chewed on the inside of his cheek and picked apart the younger man with sharp eyes.

"Yes, that is excellent Anthony. I'm most anxious to return this poor man to his family." Tony's eyes were focused on the boys face, and Ducky frowned seeing the weight on the lids. "Anthony, when was the last time you were able to get some rest? You don't look well."

Tony grimaced. "Actually I was wondering if you could-" Ducky cut him off, caught up in the swell of his rage once again.

"I know that this has been very difficult for you and it hasn't been fair at all. You weren't ready for this and Gibbs should have known better than to shove it upon your shoulders. It wasn't right and-"

The glass doors slid open and Palmer stood on the threshold. He paused seeing the scene in front of him. Ducky was ranting about Gibbs, his hands waving in the air above the body of the John Doe and Tony stood a few feet away, his shoulders curled against the torrent of words.

"Doctor Mallard?"

The man stopped his rampage and looked at the young doctor in confusion. "Mr. Palmer?"

He stepped further into the room. "Everything alright?"

Ducky nodded emphatically and turned back to Tony who had straightened and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Everything's great Jimmy. I was just on my way out."

Tony smiled at the men and slipped past Jimmy, patting the man gently on the shoulder as he disappeared toward the elevator.

Palmer watched him go and frowned before turning back to Ducky.

"Is he okay?"

Ducky tuttered and gestured for his assistant to come and help him move the body back into the freezer.

"No, he's very upset about Gibbs."

Xxx

Tony leaned his head against the interior wall of the elevator.

_That went well. _

He scraped his nails against the back of his neck and sighed. Right.

He was fine. A couple days and he'd shake this. No problem.

Tony stood straight and shook himself loose. Ziva was on the warpath and it seemed like Tim was wavering.

Right now wasn't a good time to be unsteady.

The elevator doors slid open and he sauntered into the bullpen. "Hey McGee!"

The bullpen was empty.

He glanced around and caught the eyes of Agent Treckson. He had never taken him out for a drink, he realized with a pang of regret. The agent frowned and leaned forward, his eyes bright with sympathy.

"Your team just cleared out Agent DiNozzo. Think they went after an early lunch."

Tony nodded and smiled, pushing aside the frustration. "Thanks. How are you doing?"

Treckson shrugged and looked away, "Getting there."

Tony sighed and let the silence linger for a brief moment. "Got plans for tomorrow night?"

Treckson leaned his head back in surprise. "Not at the moment..."

Tony smiled quietly and thumbed towards the door. "Want to grab drinks? Mumford and Rays?"

The other agent relaxed slightly and grinned cautiously. "That would be great. Eight?"

Tony glanced over at the empty bullpen. "Better make it nine."

Special Agent Treckson didn't say anything but understanding flickered across his face. He shook his head and turned back to his own desk. "Looking forward to it. Good luck DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and walked up to the plasma, queueing it up to the last bit of information that had been presented. He rubbed his chin and sighed, leaning against the nearest desk.

He'd make sure to swing by the pharmacy tonight after his date. Pick up some general antibiotics. Something to shake this. Hopefully he could hide it Jeanne. She was a bulldog when it came to stuff like this. She'd take one look at him and send him home without a second thought. He couldn't let another date end like that. The more time he spent with her the more he was determined that she had nothing to do with her father's business, but he was so close to meeting Beniot.

Tony grumbled in frustration and continued to stare at the screen though he wasn't seeing anything. There were other ways of doing this. He could have made a cover as a weapons dealer himself. Been a gang-banger or a lackie or touch his contacts with the underground.

There should have been a way to do this without involving anymore innocents.

He should have made the director listen.

"Think the answers will show up if you keep staring?"

Tony glanced over and raised his eyebrows when he saw Tobias standing in the opening between the desks. The other agent was relaxed but Tony could read displeasure in his eyes when he looked at him.

"Maybe. Do you ever work?"

Tobias grinned and grabbed Tony's bicep, pulling the man away from the plasma.

"Only when they can find me. It's my lunch break. Come on."

Tony smiled but shook his head with regret.

"Sorry Tobykins. I have a lead to check out."

Tobias glanced around and felt something in his stomach twist seeing the empty room. Tony was going to go to a potential crime scene without back-up. "I'll go with you. We'll grab food on the way. And you if you ever call me Tobykins again I'll quite cheerfully shoot you."

Tony blinked and then smiled widely. "You sure?"

Tobias patted his side and grinned cheekily. "Locked and loaded."

Tony laughed and felt something release. Tobias smiled at him and there was something familiar in his eyes, something frustrated and patient and fond. "You don't have-"

"Shut up. I'm starving. Pack it up and let's go."

Tony's cheeks stretched into a wider smile than he had managed in weeks and grabbed his backpack, flipping off the screen and following the FBI agent eagerly. Tobias looked over at him with a mixture of quiet amusement and sad resignation. If anything the younger man looked worse than he had that morning and he was completely alone. His face had been very schooled when he offered to come with him, nothing but a friendly smile, but Tobias had seen the shoot of hope in the man's eyes.

The desire to have someone watch his back. Someone care.

He subtly studied the dark circles under Tony's eyes and thought back to the day logs he had found on his desk the day before. The hours Tony was cataloguing were ridiculous. And dangerous.

Fornell straightened his shoulders and asked Tony about the case, watching the life spark behind the young agent as he laid out the mystery he had found.

Tobias saw as Tony came alive under the attention and he felt something resolve within him. He didn't know what was happening in NCIS since Gibbs left and frankly he didn't care.

But he cared about Tony.

And he wasn't going to let this continue.


End file.
